


Mile High Club

by 2Cyclist



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist





	Mile High Club

“请大家系好安全带，我们的飞机马上就要起飞了。”  
“这位先生，请您将手机调至飞行模式。”

“知道了。”  
“先生？请您不要再使用手机了，我们的飞机要起飞了。一会儿到达高度后您可以使用机上的wifi再发信息。”

“都说知道了！”

平野狠狠摁上关机键，接着丢进前面座椅的袋子里，隔着墨镜盯着这个恼人的空乘。看起来年纪不大，一开始还以为是一名女性的声音，结果是个瘦瘦高高的男性，头发别到耳后，皮肤有些黑，一脸营业地微笑看着自己。

“谢谢您的合作，还有什么需要请摁服务铃。”

平野玩心大起，摸上了空少放在前面座椅靠背上的手。  
“什么需要都可以吗？”  
“嗯，是的，我们尽量满足您的需要。”  
“好，那先给我拿床毯子吧。”  
“好的，稍等一下。”

看着空少走去前面机舱的背影，平野心里开始打着算盘，接下来还要怎么折腾这个小男孩。本来这次坐的不是他日常出行的航空公司的航班，他早就心里头有点憋屈，刚才跟经纪人抱怨了一下，那边也只是敷衍地给了答复。

于是这个冤大头的小空少，大概又成了他玩弄的对象。

“您好，请问您需要什么？”  
“想喝咖啡。”  
“好的，这就给您倒。”  
“我不要速溶的。”

“抱歉我们飞机上只有速溶的咖啡，如果您不介意的话……”  
“我介意。”

“那……”  
小空少面露难色，头稍微低下来一点跟平野道了个谦。

“抱歉……”  
平野刚好看到了他胸口名牌上的名字——“Ren”

“那算了，你们有提供酒精饮料吗？”  
“有的，有红葡萄酒，香槟酒和啤酒，请问您要什么？”

“香槟酒吧。”  
“不过，Renくん要跟我一起喝。”

平野把墨镜摘了，笑嘻嘻地趴在小桌板上顶着有些慌乱的小空少。

“那个…抱歉，我们机组人员是不允许……”  
“一杯有什么关系，这里又没什么人。”

空少环顾了四周一圈，的确今天的头等舱人寥寥无几，这次是长途的国际航班，大多数人都已经睡着了，只有平野这里还亮着阅读灯。

“那行吧，您稍等…”  
看着那张小脸上露出尴尬的神色，耳朵隐隐约约红了大半，平野心里莫名的爽。

“您的香槟。”  
“Renちゃん你的呢？”  
这个称呼是越发亲密了。

空少拿出了另外一杯，单手举着，飞机因为气流有些晃动，里面也撒出来了几滴。

“这样也太危险了，坐下来喝吧。”  
平野挪到里面的那个无人的座位，把自己的座位让了出来。

“这……”  
“坐下来。”  
平野的语气变成了命令。

Ren确认了一下四周没有同事也没有乘客，四肢不太协调地坐了下来。

“阅…阅读灯我帮您关一下。”  
“Renちゃん原来喜欢在黑暗的地方喝酒啊。”  
“真是个不错的习惯呢…”

平野说得意味深长，上下打量着灯光下这名空少的五官，鼻子高高挺挺的，唇薄，脖子纤长，近距离看起来更加好看了。

说不定我可以。

“没…我怕打扰到其他乘客。”  
“这有什么，我很乐意被你打扰呢。”

平野把酒杯举起来，示意空少跟他干杯，Ren就只好举着酒杯过去碰了一下。

“那，预祝我们这次飞行顺利。”  
平野一只手俏咪咪地搂上了空少的肩膀，Ren僵住了。

“陪我再看一会电影吧。”

见对方没反应，平野又提出了新的要求，然后擅自将刚才暂停的影片重新播放，那是一部他自己主演的恋爱电影，刚好准备到他和女主的吻戏片段，Ren看得瞪圆了眼睛。

“怎么样？我的演技。”  
“不…不错…”  
“Ren你素质也不错，有没有考虑进艺能界发展一下？”  
“平野さん…别开玩笑了。”  
“叫我紫耀就行了。”

“你知道我？”  
“嗯…看过一些……”  
“真的？那实际见到本人什么感觉？”

“比…比电视上看到要帅气………”  
最后Ren的声音变得跟蚊子一样小，整个脸都因为酒精染上了绯红，薄薄的胸口上下起伏着，平野在黑暗里露出一些不一样的神色。

突然Ren的胸口对讲机响了一下：  
“永瀬くん，飞机现在因为气流有震动，你来广播一下。”  
“好，收到。”

“抱歉，平……紫耀さん，我还有工作。”  
“酒杯我帮您一起拿回去。”

是姓永濑是吗？

永濑从平野手上收回酒杯，平野也坐回自己靠走道的位置上，最后恶作剧地拍了一下永濑的屁股说  
“工作加油哦。”

永濑因为屁股突然被人碰了整个人弹了一下，接着又在黑暗中挤出微笑跟平野再一次道别。

不久后广播里响起了那个柔柔的男声：  
“各位乘客您好，请您系好安全带，不要在飞机上走动，现在飞机由于……”

平野看了看自己的手掌，耳朵边钻进永濑的声音。

他感叹了一句：

手感不错。

日语的广播结束后，永濑又播报了一遍英文版的。

这小子，声音音调很高啊。  
平野发誓自己往奇怪的地方想了。

对了，他刚才不是说要系好安全带……  
叭——  
平野了把自己的安全带解开了，接着站了起来假装要去上面的柜子拿东西。

“紫……这位先生，请您回到您的座位上！”  
永濑在自己的位置上看到了这一幕，连忙也解开安全带过去。

“坐回座位上？好吗？”  
走到身边后永濑的语气明显缓和了。

“Ren，我不舒服。”  
“你怎么了？”  
“我隐形眼镜带得眼睛疼。”  
平野又假装使劲地揉眼睛。

“我的眼药水在包里。”  
“好了好了，你别揉了，我帮你拿。”

平野低着头偷笑了一下，从手指的缝隙里偷看踮着个脚在帮自己找根本不存在的眼药水的永濑。

真不错。

“在哪里？”  
“就在背包前面那个拉链里。”  
“没有啊——唔——”  
飞机一下猛地颠簸，永濑没站稳，往平野那边摔去，平野一手揽住了他的腰把他往自己怀里带。

“很危险噢，永ちゃん。”  
这人叫昵称的水准怎么越来越高了。

“抱…抱歉。”  
永濑想挣脱开来，平野搂得却很紧，平野感觉到怀里的身体热呼呼的，腰上的软肉手感十分好，味道也是香喷喷的。  
说不定他真的可以。

飞机又震动了一下，平野把脸靠近永濑的脸，用嘴唇有意无意地蹭了一下那露出来的好看的耳廓。

“唔……”  
永濑发出了一声十分情色的喘息。

平野当时就确定了。

他接着低声在永濑耳边嘀咕了一句：

“你，蛮可爱的。”

“别…别再作弄我了！”  
永濑的零界点仿佛终于到了，他大力推开了平野，把刚打开的行李柜关上，头也不回了自己的位置。

完蛋，真的好可爱。

平野的算盘，好像越打越歪了。

………  
十分钟后机舱内又想起了广播，还是永濑的声音：  
“各位乘客您好，现在飞机已经进入平稳飞行状态，您可以随意走动，我们将在一个半小时后为您提供餐食……”

广播还没结束，平野就迫不及待从位置上站起来，走到飞机最前端去，掀开帘子偷看了一眼正在广播的永濑。  
永濑当然发现了这个偷窥的家伙，手捏紧了话筒，眼神示意平野不要来捣乱。

平野难得地和蔼地点了点头，推开了旁边的厕所门进去。  
接着十分钟，二十分钟……半小时过去了，平野还是没有出来，他坐在马桶盖上听着外面的谈话。

“永瀬くん，那位头等舱的客人是不是总为难你？要不下次我去吧。”  
“没事，我…我可以的。”  
“你确定？”  
“嗯，谢谢前辈了。”

“您好，这间卫生间一直有人，请问是不是坏了？”  
“啊，我看看。”  
接着是永濑走过来的脚步声。

永濑心知肚明谁在里面，以及这家伙目的到底是什么，只好找个理由跟旁边乘客解释：

“啊，这间厕所之前有乘客报告，说冲水系统出了问题，现在应该暂停使用了，不好意思。”

“噢，那没事，谢谢你了。”

看着乘客走掉的身影，一旁的空姐发问了：

“坏了？我怎么没听说？”  
“刚才关灯的时候有客人跟我抱怨的，前辈，麻烦给我一下厕所的钥匙吧，我进去看一下情况。”  
“OK，麻烦你了，那我先去准备等下餐食。”  
“嗯嗯。”

永濑接过钥匙，神色有些变化，接着打开了平野一直待着的厕所的门。

平野看着挤进这个狭小空间的永濑，兴奋地不行，刚想从马桶盖上站起来，被永濑一摁肩膀又摁了回去，永濑转身把门锁锁上，又用钥匙锁了一次，接着放进了自己的口袋里。

“Ren，你来……唔———”  
仅仅是几秒的时间，平野觉得世界发生翻天覆地变化，永濑坐到了自己的大腿上，又长又软的手臂勾着他的脖子堵住了他的嘴，跟他接了一个又长又湿的吻。

平野这回彻底震惊了，手都不知道放哪。

“这位乘客，你实际的要求是这个吧。”

永濑眯起眼笑了，跟之前的营业式笑容大有不同，他一边的挂在耳鬓后的头发因为激烈的吻垂了下下来，面色潮红，臀部在自己的大腿上前后轻轻磨蹭，整个人透露出一种色气感。  
终于搞清楚状况的平野刚想抓过这个尤物再猛啃一顿，永濑却适时从他他腿上站了起来，接着缓缓蹲了下来，做了一件平野更没料到的事情。

永濑熟练地用嘴解开了他牛仔裤的扣子和拉链，甚至只用牙齿咬着边就扯下了他的内裤，整个半勃起的巨物被暴露无疑。  
“好厉害……”  
永濑忍不住赞叹了一句，平野听着心里在暗爽。

“那接下来是白金会员的特别机上服务～”  
永濑fufufu地笑，张嘴一口含住了头部，接着那条又红又软的小舌头就在柱状体上上下缠绕，一只手也不闲着揉捏着平野底下的两个，接着嘴裹进去一边，又去裹另一边。  
平野满脑子都是刚才那个害羞地喊“不要作弄我了”的青涩的小男孩，跟现在这个吞吐着自己性器的小妖精完全没法重合在一起。

“啊，等一下。”

永濑突然停了口，从口袋里摸出一个头发夹子把自己的刘海翻上去夹了起来。

“这样就行了。”  
平野也弄不明白永濑这一举动意义在哪，直到最后深喉的时候，他感觉自己就能在这个热乎的口腔里宣泄出来，永濑却把头往后仰，用舌头在顶端小口打转，平野就这样直挺挺地射在了他的脸上。

永濑红扑扑的脸上一副享受的神情，用手指从脸上沾了一点白色的精液，放进嘴里舔了一下。

“好苦……”  
“我啊，果然对这个很不擅长呢。”

完蛋…平野看着自己的液体粘得永濑满脸都是，他也明白为什么永濑要夹起自己的刘海了。  
这小子，对于这些事也未免太了解了吧？

可是没有给平野太多的时间疑惑，永濑拿纸随便擦了一下脸，接着褪下了自己的长裤，露出了两条修长又笔直的腿，又凑上前来和平野接吻，平野的手终于没有隔着布料触到了永濑的臀，他狠狠揉捏了两把。

果不其然，他的屁股的确不错。

永濑直起身，嘴角还带着银丝，从旁边洗手池挤了一大推洗手液，手指慢慢像后面探去，一直手搭着平野的肩膀。  
平野从永濑的领口里看到了他胸口早就挺里起来的两颗小豆，还有从镜子里看到永濑在自己体内一进一出的手指，刚刚释放完的小家伙又起了反应。

“Ren……”  
永濑也发现平野再次兴奋了，用手指戳了一下那个张牙舞爪的东西。

“等一下…嗯…唔……”  
“我刚才…自己…扩张过一次了……哈……”  
“应该现在就可以了…”  
永濑把手指抽出来，后年连接处因为气压发出了小小地“啵”的一声，这回轮到平野都听得面红耳赤了。  
在永濑一边给他带套子的时候平野忍不住问了：

“你到底…什么时候…自己…嗯…那个…做了的。”  
“嗯，就刚才吧，你让我找那该死的眼药水之后。”  
“噢……”  
平野慢慢意识到，那个时候永濑其实也给了很多暗示，是他自己还沉浸在恶作剧的快感里没有发现罢了。

没有再过多的言语了，帮平野带好套子后，永濑就扶着那个火热，慢慢坐了上去。

“唔………哈………”  
“果然——唔……紫耀的好大…”  
说出这种煽人的话之后，平野感觉自己底下又涨大了几分，

但整根没入之后，永濑却趴在平野的胸口一动不动。

“怎么了，Ren？不舒服？”  
“没，让我这样待一会……好舒服…”  
明明没有动，只是单单插入进去永濑就露出了一副满足的神情。  
这个孩子，可能比自己想象的还要糟糕啊。

“我可等不了。”  
平野抱着永濑的腰狠狠向上顶了一下，永濑咬着嘴唇不让嘴角的呻吟溢出来。

“唔…啊…啊…嗯……”  
平野有节奏地上下律动着，怀里这具软绵绵的身体不停在颤抖，抱着他的脖子找他的嘴和他接吻。

“紫耀……唔……好厉害……唔……”

永濑整个人像坏掉一样。

“Ren……你……”  
平野感觉到永濑里面的甬道也在运动中不停的一下下缩紧，他忍不住跟大力地搅弄着，原本用来润滑的洗手液因为摩擦产生了好多泡沫。

“紫耀…这样会…唔……弄脏的……啊…啊……”  
永濑挣扎地从平野身上起来，虽然明明才到最好的时候，他示意平野也站起来，接着他转过身，手趴在门上，把屁股对着平野再次撅了起来，红红的洞口就在平野眼前一张一缩，平野掐着那个他十分满意的臀部又捣了进去。

“啊……紫耀……唔………”

“好舒服……唔………”

这时外面响起了广播，是那个空姐的的声音：

“亲爱的乘客你们好，半小时后我们将为您提供餐食，今天的餐食有………”

“喂，你不用工作…吗？”  
“唔……哈……你在说什么呢……”

“我现在就在工作啊。”  
永濑转过头对平野笑了笑，平野觉得自己心跳都少了好几拍。

“该死。”  
平野觉得自己才是被耍了的那个，忍不住更用力地抽插起来，永濑觉得自己被顶得头晕眼花，脚都几乎要离开地面。

太舒服了……

要是没带套就好了……

不过这种想法他偶尔有，他却一次都没做过，毕竟……事后太难清理了。

平野好像找到了永濑最舒服的位置，反复在上面摩擦，永濑不敢继续叫了，只好咬着自己的手，平野从镜子里看到这一幕，觉得好气又好笑，把人一把拉过来扔在马桶盖上，把两条长腿架在自己肩上，给永濑扯了点餐巾纸。

“别咬自己。”  
说完又继续动了起来  
“嗯……唔……啊…”  
“紫耀……唔…意外很温柔呢……啊…啊…等等………”  
平野加大了力度，永濑被顶得要滑下去。

“我没有。”  
永濑笑着咬着刚才平野递过来的餐巾纸。

平野看着这一幕，怎么看都像自己在强奸，但是要实打实说，难道不是永濑先出手的吗？

……

“Ren，唔……我快了……”

平野的持久力吓人，永濑已经宣泄过一次了他还迟迟没有结束，直接逼着人进入了第二轮。

“嗯……唔…”  
整张纸巾都被永濑口水打湿了，他只能从鼻子发出哼哼声。

他扯下乱糟糟的在嘴里的纸巾扔到洗手池里，去找平野的身体，去跟他接吻。

“给我。”

平野最后红着耳根射在了套子里，最后帮永濑用手撸动了两下，他也迎来了第二次高潮。

事后平野抱着永濑坐在马桶上喘气。  
外面又响起了空姐的广播声。

“我觉得，还是Ren你的声音比较好听。”  
“广播还是……？”  
永濑不经意间又开了个黄色玩笑。

平野觉得自己又被调戏了，转头去咬永濑的唇，让他没法再说话。

松开的时候永濑眼角都是湿润的，凑到平野耳边说了一句：

“Dear passenger, welcome to Mile High Club。”


End file.
